Personal Aphrodisiac
by StuffedToyCuddler
Summary: Gwen and Julie worked on a experiment to get Ben laid... with none other than Kevin Levin. Will it work? And will the two boys get through the side effects of the experiments? Well then... Lets get the story started! This is a 'Hi' to bxk-freakazoid! :
1. Chapter 1 Smoothies

**Author's Note: **I think I need to let this story out of my freaking mind! It has been bothering me every time! This is something I have been making in my mind when I was just starting to make some stories and I never published it. So now it haunts me! It bothers me every time I study and I will end up thinking of it over and over again (curse you dirty mind!) So please enjoy this bothersome of a story and don't forget to R&R :))

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT **own any of the characters and I **DO NOT **own Ben 10... Sadly...

**Personal Aphrodisiac **

**Chapter 1: Smoothies **

"Benji? You ready?" Kevin said while he's packing Ben's bags over his car's compartment. "I am kinda impatient now... You dress like a girl!" Kevin yelled at him from outside Ben's house. Ben shrugged then he yelled back.

"I said just wait for a second!" Kevin almost pouted then he saw Julie and Gwen with their own bags.

Gwen looked at Kevin and his car then she gave him a look. "We have bags here. Do you think this will fit inside your car's compartment?" She asked folding her arms in front her chest.

Kevin smirked then he opened up the compartment. "More rooms for you inside." He chuckled when he saw Gwen's face nearly exploding. Julie just stood their waiting for Ben to come out of his house. "What's taking cous' so long?" Gwen heaved a sigh to relieve her anger.

"Well he's been there for ten long minutes! And I guess he's still not in his—" Kevin was cut off when Ben walked out of his house. Kevin's jaw dropped when he saw the _irresistible _hero right in front of them. He was wearing a black t-shirt with sleeves that enveloped his slim arms slightly revealing his muscles, he also have well fitted skinny jeans on. It perfectly showed the curve of his arse. Oh how Kevin loved to see that arse on his—

"KEVIN! Are we going or not?!" Ben snapped him on to reality then Ben pouted cutely. "You're wandering off again."

Kevin chuckled lightly then he grabbed the bags from the ground to the car's compartment. "Woah! It got more spacious! What did you do?" Ben looked at the compartment with awe in his face. Kevin smirked at the cute reaction then he pat Ben's shoulder.

"Remember when you turned to Alien X then you lose consciousness from reality?" Kevin smiled then he closed the door for the compartment. "I thought it might happen again so I got ready." Ben smiled at Kevin and his kind attitude then he giggled.

Kevin looked at him before he sits in the driver's seat. "Thanks a lot Kev." Ben smiled at him then he sat at the passenger's seat. Kevin stood still then he felt his face heated up. Then he felt a hand on his legs. "HEY! Let's get going now!" He felt Ben pull his leg.

"Alright, Tennyson!" Kevin then checked the girls at the back of the car. "So... Where are we going?" Gwen then grinned sheepishly.

"Hot springs!" The two girls screamed in excitement.

**~At the Hot springs~**

"Kevin... and Ben!" Julie pointed at them then Ben smiled at her. "Yup! So you guys get to stay on room 69! And we get to stay on room 70 just right in front of your room." Julie then gave them the keys. "These keys are for the bathroom, personal hot spring, kitchen and bedrooms. Simply our rooms are suites. Best rooms in this resort!" Julie and Gwen giggled.

Ben stood there in awe. "Who paid for this? It's obviously expensive!"

Gwen then shuddered. "Uh... It's Mike." Gwen massaged her temples when she saw their faces.

But Ben was far from being mad. "Oh, really? Cool! Is he here?" Then Ben heard footsteps from behind then he turned around to saw the smirking, nice, and charming Mike Morningstar.

"Well, well... If it isn't _Benjamin Kirby Tennyson_ and**Kevin Ethan Levin**." The way Mike says Kevin's full name is mixed with anger, disgust, hatred and jealousy. While on Ben's side is full of tender loving care and a hint of sinful _lust_.

Ben then smiled at Mike then he hugged him in excitement. Then Mike and Kevin exchanged glances. _'Looks like I have him now...' _Mike told Kevin like telepathy from their exchanging glances. _'Not a chance Mike...' _Kevin glanced back.

"By the way Mike! Thank you so much!" Ben pulled away then he smiled at Mike.

Mike then held Ben's hand and unnoticed to the hero Mike smirked at Kevin impishly. "So Ben, would you mind to have a dinner date with me?" Mike asked. Ben nodded repeatedly.

"Sure!" Ben giggled then he looked at Kevin. "Well I'll go to our room now!" He then walked towards Kevin then he grabbed Kevin's hand. Ben looked at him then he smiled warmly. "Let's go?" Kevin nodded still dumbfounded on that beautiful smile.

"Tch... At least I have a date with him... I'll make this night perfect." Mike mumbled to himself. Gwen and Julie looked at each other with worry on their faces.

Julie then heaved a sigh. "I guess we need to change our plans, no?" Julie asked.

Gwen nodded. "What are we going to do now? Mike is such a pain in the ass..." Gwen sighed then the girls went inside their room.

**~Room 69~ **

Kevin was taking a bath and Ben is getting bothered because of it. What will he do when he saw Kevin with only a towel on? What will he do when he saw Kevin soaked and with only a towel on? And what will he do when the towel fell off? Yikes! Ben shook his head from the perverse thought then he saw Kevin walk out of the shower room. Sadly he's fully dressed.

Ben sighed a half relieved and a half disappointed.

"Shower's free... Get ready for the _date _later." Kevin teased then he stopped when he saw the sad expression on Ben's face. It seems disappointed. "Benji?" Kevin looked at the hero then he crawled next to Ben on the bed. "You okay? Are you sick?" Kevin placed the back of his hand on Ben's forehead that made the alien morphing hero flinch. Ben held the hand on his forehead then he felt the warmth of it. Kevin's face heated up as he felt Ben caress his hand. "It's warm!" Ben giggled then he held Kevin's hand. "How could it be so warm?" Ben asked him.

Kevin smiled then he lay next to Ben. "I don't know... Yours is warm too, no?" Kevin said smiling looking up to the ceiling. Ben's next moves surprised him. Ben lay close to him then he heaved a sigh he wrapped his hands on Kevin's torso then he snuggled his face on Kevin's chest.

"Dunno... But yours is warmer... It made me sleepy..." Ben's eyes fluttered close.

Kevin was a little uncomfortable then it shot through him.

_Kevin was walking around his house waiting for the girls to finish what they're doing inside his garage. They better not mess up with his stuff or they would never lay even their tiniest finger inside his house. He walked towards the garage's door then he heard a giggle._

"_He would totally love it when this took effect!" He heard the certain red head's voice then he listened to their conversation a little further. _

"_Yup! Just imagine what Ben will do to him! Ben would be the most submissive bottom on the whole Earth!" The Asian girl giggled. Kevin thought about it. 'What will Ben do to him?' 'Most submissive bottom?' Just who are they referring to? _

_Then Gwen spoke. "I just can't believe Ben would get laid now! And to Kevin..." She whispered the last words but it's edible for Kevin to hear._

Yes... It is what's happening now. But when did they let Ben drink the thing they're making? Wait... Maybe!

"_Ben? Do you want some smoothies?" Gwen asked as she walked towards the twosome of Kevin and Ben. _

_Ben nodded. "Yes please!" Ben looked at the smoothie on Gwen's hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Ben asked her in awe. _

"_Yeah! It's the aphrodisiac of your tummy." Gwen giggled then she looked at Kevin. _

"_Aw yeah! But why do you have to refer it to aphrodisiacs?" Ben irked then he began to slurp on his smoothies. _

_Gwen walked inside the car then she yelled. "None of your business!" Then she closed the car._

"Shit..." Kevin mouthed. Kevin looked at the snoring Ben on top of him. Then Kevin felt Ben's hands caress himself lower... lower... lower... then suddenly Ben, half asleep, bit his lips to suppress a moan. Kevin is really hot and bothered right now. "What do I do?!" He whispered to himself.

'_It would be rape if I do this to him! The aphrodisiac is too strong for him that he turned on against his will... Oh Gwen and Julie would be so dead!' _Kevin thought then Ben's eyes fluttered open. "K-kev..." Kevin flinched when he felt Ben grope his groin'. "H-hey! Ben! Stop that!" Kevin blushed furiously as Ben looked at him innocently but his body is working sinfully.

"Kevin... I... love you..." Ben then leaned closer to Kevin but Kevin's reflexes stiffen then he pushed Ben away from him, he's stronger after all. "STOP IT! Stop... Just fucking stop this! You're under a sexual enhancer and it's completely NOT love!" Kevin's anger suddenly washed away when he heard the hero sob.

Ben is crying and it's because of him? Ben looked at him with teary eyes and those eyes are telling him to be guilty of it. "But... I thought... Gwen said..." Then everything seems to brake to pieces. "Gwen said that if... I..." Ben can't stop crying then they heard a knock on the door.

"Ben? It's Gwen! Mike said to remind you about the date later..." Gwen then left and walked inside her own room.

Ben sighed then he stood up and walked in the shower room. "There would be dinner later... The room service will arrive soon. I will be back by 12:00 am if I'm not back, don't wait for me." Ben said then he walked in looking at himself in the mirror. His face was a mess and his eyes are swollen. "Kevin..."

A few minutes later Ben was gone off with Mike for their dinner date that left Kevin with regret. Gwen and Julie knocked at his door then they walked in. "Alright! What happened?" Gwen jumped on the bed with glee then she made a goofy smile. Julie isn't smiling at all, she doesn't feel any happiness at all.

"Gwen? I think... It didn't work..." Kevin shot them a glare.

"YES! IT DIDN'T FUCKING WORK AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT STUPID EXPERIMENT OF YOURS!" Kevin yelled at them then he buried his face in his hands.

Gwen looked down in guilt and Julie remained quite. "The aphrodisiac lasts at 12:00 just to inform you..." Gwen then stood and decided to leave but then Kevin stopped them.

"D-did you say... until 12:00?" Kevin asked. Gwen and Julie nodded in unison then Kevin looked back on what Ben said.

'_I'll be back by 12:00; If I'm not back, don't wait for me.' _

"Shit! Just shit!" Kevin yelled.

Then it snapped to the girls. "Ben is trying to relieve himself with Mike!" Gwen then looked around in panic. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Kevin sighed then he got his coat.

"By the time we get there..." Julie then saw Kevin looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Let's get going!"

**~At Mike Morningstar's Room~**

"I can't believe... This will go farther..." Mike said between the licking and the nibbling on Ben's neck. Ben was so disgusted of himself but he tried to hide it from Mike. Mike held Ben on private places that made the hero flinch but it's not full of love... Not at all...

"Nn... M-mike... Please..." Ben was getting bothered of what he was doing. It made him wanted to die and rot at the corner of this room. Then suddenly Mike heard the doorbell then he growled. He ignored the doorbell repeatedly pressed and continued on getting lower... and lower... "Mike!"

He heard Ben suddenly mewl when he licked a sensitive spot near his thigh. "Ahnn... Door..." Ben pointed out between his moans. Mike sighed then he picked up Ben's jacket and t-shirt. He began to tie him up on the bed frame and gag him. This isn't love... Not at all... Really...

"Shut up your mouth Benjamin Tennyson!" He yelled then he heard the banging on the door got louder. He dressed up only with his pants then he walked out of the room. He opened the front door then he glared at his guests. "What brought you all here?" He asked then he shot a glare at Kevin.

"We're here for Ben." Gwen said.

"He's not here."

"Explain those." Julie said pointing at Ben's shoes. Mike shrugged then he picked up the shoes.

"Maybe he left it!" Mike said defensively. Gwen furrowed her brows then she snorted.

"Then what? Go home with bear feet?" Mike was about to shut the door when Gwen suddenly wrapped him with mana.

Mike tried to fight it but Gwen grew stronger than him. "Let me go!" He yelled. Kevin barged in while Julie and Gwen watched him go. Mike was so furious but Gwen wrapped up with mana all over his body.

"Ben!" Kevin opened the bedroom door then he saw Ben on the bed tied and gagged while crying. He knew Mike didn't go easy on him and that's what Ben's toxic green eyes are yelling. "Ben... It's okay... It's Kevin. We have captured Mike now..." Kevin untied and ungagged him then Ben hugged him.

"K-kevin..." Ben sobbed on Kevin's chest then Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben. Gwen and Julie decided to go with Mike at the Plumber's Base while Kevin comforted Ben. Ben was now dressed then he was sitting on Mike's bedroom bed.

"How are you..?" Kevin looked at Ben who's eying him eventually. Ben didn't answer but he hid his face on his knees then he wrapped his arms around him to feel secured. "Ben... I'm so sorry... About what happened earlier..." Ben still didn't look at him then he grew impatient.

"You know what, fine! If you don't want to talk then—" Ben shot up looking at him with fear in his eyes. Kevin caught dumbfounded then he suddenly heaved a sigh. "Ben... Please... Talk to me." Kevin crawled closer to Ben then he was pulled into a hug.

"Kevin... I love you..." Ben sighed then he pulled away looking at Kevin. Kevin's face redden that made Ben smile again. Kevin looked away then he pulled Ben into a hug. Ben's eyes widen then he laughed.

Kevin smiled to himself then he kissed Ben's head. "I love you too..." He whispered then he stood carrying Ben. "Let's go home now!"

Ben sighed then he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. "I forgive you..." Ben said falling asleep still holding on to Kevin.

Kevin looked at his watch then he smirked. _'We still have time till' the clock strikes 12:00...' _Kevin thought to himself then he hurried off to go to the suite. When he arrived he still carried Ben then he walked pass through the girls.

"Why is he in a hurry?" Julie asked then Gwen looked at her watch.

She giggled then she waved her arm in the air. "Kevin Ethan Levin, you still have 1 hour left!" She yelled. Kevin looked at her then he nodded.

Julie then got it then she began to jump up and down. "OMG! They will really get it on now!" Julie said.

Kevin laid Ben on the bed but he was surprised when Ben kissed him. "Eager are we?" Kevin growled at the statement then he began to kiss Ben again. Kevin nibbled at Ben's lower lip begging and pleading for entrance which was fully granted. They began to make out breathlessly both fighting for dominance on the tongue dance. Kevin won over the light headed hero then he pulled away when they began to crave for air.

Ben tugged on his shirt while Kevin helped him with it. Kevin's body was well built and his abs is well carved perfectly shaped body to sum it all up. Kevin smirked when he saw the little hero watch his body in great awe. "Like what you see?" He teased the hero. Ben looked away embarrassed on Kevin's statement.

Ben's hand roamed down to Kevin's arms then he pulled himself up to start up a heated kiss, which Kevin was happy to oblige. Kevin sat on the bed leaning on the headboard then Ben sat on his lap. Ben looked deep to those caramel eyes then he slowly grinded his arse on Kevin's groin' not breaking eyes contact.

"Oh, fuck Ben!" Kevin groaned then he bucked his hips up that made Ben moan louder. Ben can't stop to grind down on Kevin that made Kevin oh so pleasured. Both of them began to pant heavily. "Shit Ben..." Kevin groaned in displease when Ben pulled away from him. The hero got on all fours in front Kevin then he spread the ruffian's legs apart. Kevin knew where this is going so he held Ben's chin then he lifted the hero's head to face him. "Are you sure about this? Once you did this... There's no turning back now. I got my limits Tennyson!"

Ben giggled then he nodded giving Kevin a peck on his lips. "I am sure... This is no aphrodisiac speaking." Ben assured him then he began to work on Kevin's zipper. Kevin's pants and groans got louder when Ben opened up his jeans and began to blow some hot air from outside the seams of his boxers.

'_Shit... He's gonna be so sore tomorrow...'_

Kevin thought with a smirk on his face. Ben saw this then he pouted cutely at Kevin. Ben licked the seams of the boxer which was soaked with leaking pre-cum from Kevin's throbbing member. Kevin shivered when Ben finally freed his manhood from its confines. Ben stopped when he saw how big Kevin was then he began to doubt it. "Free to go..." Kevin said with a slight frown on his face. Kevin eyed Ben's little moves if he's gonna go or stay. Ben sighed then he smiled at Kevin.

"It won't hurt to try right?" Ben asked then he licked the tip of the throbbing member in front of him. Kevin let out a surprised yelp. Kevin's eyes looked at Ben's face piercing him lightly those caramel orbs filled with lust eyeing the flushed face of his new found lover. Ben was so happy now that he had his long time crush, being able to touch him like the one of his fantasies when he was ten. Kevin on the other hand was happier than Ben was now.

Kevin began to buck his hips up that made Ben glare at him. Kevin chuckled then he kissed Ben's head to apologize. Ben began to envelope Kevin into the warm heat of his mouth. Kevin let out a groan then he held Ben's head gently to get more friction. Ben gave him a hard suck to remind Kevin not to choke him to death that made Kevin snort. Ben used his tongue then he slid it under the base then all around the tip. He began to deep throat Kevin thrice then goes back to the tip to gather some oxygen.

"Fuck Ben!" Kevin let out a husky moan then Ben kept his eye contact with the ruffian to make it sexier.

"Maybe later Kev..." Kevin's eyes widen that made Ben giggle a little. Ben dirty talked that made Kevin even harder in Ben's mouth. Kevin can't help but to crave for more heat so he bucked up a little to prevent Ben from gagging. Ben held the base and massaged it with his fingers while his tongue works with the tip. "Kevin..." Ben mouthed when he knew Kevin was about to cum. He then deep throated him twice and Kevin spilled his seed in Ben's mouth. Ben swallowed the treat then he lifted himself up to kiss Kevin.

Kevin darted his tongue in Ben's mouth then he tasted his own seed mixed with Ben's saliva and it's surprisingly sweet. Kevin rolled Ben so Ben ended up underneath him. Ben bit his lips erotically his eyes narrowing trying to lurk Kevin to do him... hard. Kevin saw this motive then he flipped Ben on all fours. "Hey Kev..." Ben looked from behind over his shoulder then he kept eye contact with Kevin. "Do I get to do this to you too?" Ben asked. Kevin chuckled then he looked at Ben seriously.

"Lets see..." Kevin said then he licked three of his fingers. "If you can manage to do this to me tomorrow..." Then he ghosted one of his fingers on the puckered hole of his lover. Ben flinched then his knees began to shiver and weaken. His arms we're shaking like crazy because of the new sensation on his lower region. Then without a warning Kevin inserted one finger in Ben, it made the hero mewl.

"Kevin!" Ben gripped the sheets that made his knuckles go white. His chest lowered onto the bed but his arse we're standing up in the air for Kevin to see. Kevin licked his lips then he inserted another finger. The two fingers wiggled inside Ben then he began to gently scissor the writhing hero beneath him. He picked up a pace when suddenly. "Ah! K-Kev! There... It feels good..." Ben moaned louder then Kevin smirked at his success.

He hit the new found sweet spot again and again that brought the hero to the edge. Ben's moans kept on getting louder by the time passes. Ben groaned when Kevin pulled out his fingers that made Kevin's smirk grow even wider. "Don't worry, babe... There's more." Kevin whispered to him in a husky voice then he stopped when Ben squirmed. "What?" He asked.

"I want... T-to see your face..." Ben said as he tried to flip himself over to face Kevin. Kevin smiled then he helped Ben to turn then he placed his hand on the sheets beside Ben's head. "Y-you're... so... hot..." Ben giggled then Kevin pulled him into a hug.

"Of course..." Kevin teased the hero. Ben mouthed to him to hurry up which Kevin took that as an offer he had no options but to accept. Kevin looked at Ben not breaking eye contact as he aligned himself onto Ben's entrance. When the tip brushed through the puckered hole the hero can't stop moaning the ruffian's name that made the ruffian enter him instantly. Kevin began to move inch by inch making the hero shiver in his every move. Kevin smirked as he stopped a little making the younger groan.

Ben glared at him that made the smirk grow wider. "Hurry... up..." Ben breathed a little then it grew into a violent pant when Kevin leaned to him snatching a kiss up his lips.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Ben, the hero of the universe wants what?" Kevin began to tease him even more. Ben is growing impatient of all this crap so he had a bright idea that will really take that cocky attitude the shit out of Kevin. Ben bucked his hips on Kevin's groin that got a surprise yelp from the ruffian then he gripped Kevin's shoulder and began to push him to a sitting position. Thankfully, it was a success for Ben. The hero looked at Kevin then he stuck his tongue out. Kevin saw this then he caught Ben's tongue with his mouth then he sucked on it.

Ben moaned as Kevin sucked on his tongue in rhythm with his bobbing up and down on Kevin. Kevin looked in those toxic green eyes narrowed and full with sinful lust the same as his caramel ones. Kevin withdrew his mouth from Ben only to crash it back to the hero's lips. Ben let out a loud series of moans as Kevin hit on his prostate dead on. He began to fall back on the bed of the suite when Kevin pushed him gently down gaining back the domination. Kevin picked up a pace going faster as every minutes passed. Ben tried to cover up his moans with his hands cupped on his mouth but he failed to do it every time Kevin brushed on the bundle of nerves inside him.

"K-Kevin... I-I'm... gonna..." Ben tried to form a sentence between his groans and his sweet moans that became music to Kevin's ears. He knew Ben was near the edge and so is he.

Kevin panted as he thrust faster and harder as they jump to the edge together. They both came Ben was the first to come as Kevin followed after him. Kevin panted as he pulled out of Ben then he rolled over next to the hero looking at the younger beside him. "T-that was..." Ben whispered.

"Amazing and I like Kevin to do that again with me?" Kevin teased Ben, he really likes to do that to the hero. Ben's face flushed then he glared at the ruffian.

"That's not what I'm going to say!" Ben said sitting up looking away from Kevin.

"Then what? That was the most fun I've ever had in my whole—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why—"

"JUST DO IT!"

Meanwhile outside their rooms, two girls we're blushing and giggling to themselves. "OMG... That was very sexy!" Gwen outburst but then she covered her mouth when Julie glared at her to be quiet. Julie then stood up giggling and looking at Gwen.

"Don't worry! I got it complete right here..." Julie winked at Gwen then she gave Gwen a video tape. Gwen screamed then she jumped up and down as she snatched the tape from Julie. Then the door suddenly clicked that made Gwen flinch.

"Could you... Could you just shut up for a minute, please? I'm trying to sleep..." Kevin walked out of the room half naked massaging his temples then he glared at the two. "Please?"

Gwen and Julie nodded politely then Kevin mouthed 'good' to them then he walked inside the room again closing the door and locking it behind him. Julie and Gwen heard the bed creak then they heard Ben slightly whimper. The girls began to snicker then they walked inside their own room for a good night sleep.

**~11:50~**

"So... Ben... Does this mean?" Kevin bit his lips then he looked at Ben who was smiling at him warmly that makes Kevin want to kiss those lips.

"Nope! Not yet~" Ben saw the frown on the ruffian's face. "B-but it doesn't mean we're friends with benefits!" Ben outburst that made Kevin look at him with shock on his face, Ben blushed then he looked away from the ruffian. "I-I mean... You didn't ask me out yet..." Ben pouted then he looked at the ruffian's face that is full with awe.

Kevin chuckled then he held the hero's hand. "Okay... Benjamin Kirby Tennyson... Will you go out with me? Kevin Ethan Levin?" Kevin looked at Ben with a gentle smile that made Ben smile back.

"Of course Kevin E. Levin~" Ben giggled when his lover glared at him because of the name. Kevin crashed his lips on Ben as a punishment for Ben's teasing. Ben shrugged, he liked that punishment anyway. "I love you Kev~" Ben said tracing his fingers on Kevin chest playfully.

"I love you too, Benji." Kevin said pouncing on Ben and kissing him all over again.

**Author's Note: **Well that escalated quickly... Ohohohohoho... It took me days to finish this and now it's here! Ta-da! Well don't forget to R&R

And by the way... To those who read my story The Fortune Cookie thank you very much for your reviews! (Oh stop it you~) 3


	2. Chapter 2 A New Discovery

**Author's Note: **Second chapter fellas! So what to do? I don't know what to do! Dammit... My family and friends are bothering me... Will I go to my friends for my grades or stay here for money? Go to hell now! Argh! :(( Sorry I don't mean you... I mean my brain... BUT FOR TODAY I NEED BRAINY! Well in this story we will use some of Ben's aliens~ Hehehe...

**Personal Aphrodisiac **

**Chapter 2: A New Discovery**

"So you're dating Kevin now?"

"Yes I am... Now would you just continue your work so we could be done already? It's starting to bore me..." Ben heaved a sigh then he slouched on his seat at the Plumber's Base as Peirce continued to research about the new alien they discovered, courtesy of Max Tennyson. "Isn't it weird?" Ben asked.

Peirce looked at him then he looked back at the boy beside him. "What's weird?" Peirce asked back. Ben looked at files about the alien then he looked at Peirce then the files again. Peirce got confused then he snatched the files from Ben. He looked at the files then he looked at Ben. "Indeed! This is very confusing... It kept on changing..." He looked at the files then his eyes widen. "I think the alien knows we have kept a watch on him so it kept on confusing us!" Ben nodded in agreement then suddenly the door of the Data Base opened. "But how can—"

"Ben! The alien had escaped!" Gwen and Julie rushed inside then they both grabbed Ben. "Hurry up lazy ass!" Gwen said pushing Ben out the Data Base. Ben heaved a sigh as he walked through the corridors of the HQ then suddenly he felt his head hurts and his tummy grumble. "I'm just hungry, I think?" he said to himself then he walked and walked but the corridor seems to be longer than it seems. "Ben! Ben!" he heard someone scream behind him but when he turned around in a gazed motion no one seems to be there.

He continued his adventure through the long corridor his head wasn't that helpful to him this time, it seems to be playing tricks on him. He looked around as he reached the end of the corridor. There he sees his lover, Kevin. "Kev—" He then fell unconscious on the ground. He took a last glance at Kevin before he fell on a deep slumber. Kevin was hurrying towards him but he then heard a voice on the other side of his body. It sounds really like Kevin but... Kevin is over there! Why is his voice over here? But all of those questions remained unanswered as his eyelids weighed up and his body became limp.

o.o.o

Ben woke up in a room which looks like Kevin's bedroom. He sat up on the bed only causing his head to hurt like its being torn apart. "K-Kevin!" He yelled as he winced in pain. Kevin slammed the door open then he sat next to Ben on his bed. "It hurts!" Kevin held the younger boy close to him as he whispered to his ear the sweetest nothings to calm his systems down. Gwen said it's the side effects of the aphrodisiac. Kevin knows there are more to come.

Ben's body shivered then he leaned closer to Kevin running his fingers on to Kevin's arms which was around him. "Everything hurts..." Ben looked up at Kevin's lips then his eyes began to look gazed at Kevin's lips. His eyes began to mix up with lust as he bit his own lips. Then suddenly a change of emotion shot through Ben, he began to felt embarrassed at his actions so he pushed Kevin away from him. Kevin fell down the bed that surprised Ben. "A-are you o-okay?!" he began to stutter and his face began to flush so red that made Kevin look at him confused. "S-sorry!" Ben stood up and ran away from the bedroom then he picked up his jacket as he went back to his house. Gwen and Julie walked inside the bedroom then they saw Kevin dusting himself off.

"Ben is undergoing a bipolar effect... which why he got those sudden change of emotions." Gwen pointed out then she gave Kevin a paper which contains the schedules on Ben's change of emotions. "A person who's undergoing a bipolar disease contains two exaggerated emotions which take turns on the host's brain. In Ben's case he has three major emotions because of the side effect. This is the lustful side which when it took its turn get ready to be attacked by Ben, Kevin, and it's your choice to take advantage of him if you want." Gwen giggled while Julie began squealing like a pig.

Kevin sighed then he signalled them to go on, its Julie's turn to explain. "Okay! Okay! Now the second emotion is the shy type, when it took its turn it will somehow make Ben virgin like again..." Julie's face became red which made the two laughed at her. "And the third is his normal emotion~ Oh well... that is all! Now Gwen and I will go—" Then the two girls grinned. "SHOPPING!" They yelled in unison then they rushed out of the ruffian's house. Kevin thought of what the two said then he smirked to himself.

"I prefer the shy type~" He cooed to himself then he lays on his bed thinking of what he will do to Ben when he's lustful and when he's shy. "When will the effect last?" Kevin asked to himself then he shrugged as he fell to a deep sleep.

o.o.o

Kevin woke up with a heavy weigh on his torso. His eyes fluttered open then he saw Ben sleeping peacefully on him. He sighed as he tried to lift himself up wrapping one arm on Ben and the other to support him. "Kev?" Ben whispered softly as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"What is it Benji?" Kevin said with a sexy smirk then he leaned closer to Ben's ear. "_Feeling a kind of needy?_" Kevin flirted on Ben's ear but suddenly everything changed when Ben's face flushed then he pushed Kevin away from him as he looked away from the ruffian's gaze. Kevin's smirk grew wider then he held Ben closer. Ben squirmed as he tried to escape but then the door suddenly closed. "Thanks Gwen!" Kevin yelled. Ben yelped as Kevin flipped him over to get him beneath the ruffian.

"No problem Kevin~!" Gwen yelled back that made Kevin smirk hungrily at Ben. Ben furrowed his brows then he reached for the Omnitrix to transform into Echo Echo. Kevin sighed then he kissed Echo Echo's forehead. Echo Echo's small body shivered lightly at Kevin's touch as a crimson shade appeared on his white silicon cheeks.

"K-kevin..." Echo Echo said in a robotic voice. Kevin knows Echo Echo is now hot and bothered, he knows the alien, which is Ben, is already in need of attention down below to where his treasure is.

"What is it?" Kevin asked then suddenly Ben reached for the Omnitrix again then he transformed into Big Chill. Kevin shivered when the alien's cold breath brushed on his lips. Big Chill was affected on Echo Echo's situation earlier. Big Chill was panting heavily that is freezing Kevin.

Big Chill's hood covered his face then Kevin lifted it up that made Big Chill growl at him. Kevin chuckled as he kissed Big Chill's neck nibbling at the blue freezing skin. Big Chill's race can manage both cold and heat but the heat which was coming from him and Kevin was unbearable. Ben felt he can melt anytime now but he tried to hide what he really feels just by using his aliens. Kevin ran his hands from Big Chill's arms down to the hips then Kevin massaged Big Chill's thighs. Big Chill let out a husky moan with a cloud of freezing cold air. Kevin was now shivering so he reached for the Omnitrix on Big Chill's chest then Big Chill suddenly turned back into Ben again. "Much better..." Kevin whispered at the young brunette.

Kevin studied the schedule and for one hour Ben would be under the shy type emotion then after that he will turn back into his normal cheeky type of a person for the next two hours then after that he would be under the lustful type for another one hour. The problem is that he will not forget what happened on each types that made the schedule worst as Gwen pointed out. Because when Kevin took advantage of him now Ben would go emo for two hours reminiscing on what embarrassing happened when he turned back to normal.

Ben held Kevin's arms that stopped Kevin's actions. "K-Kevin..." Ben whispered almost to himself but it is still edible for Kevin to hear.

"What is it, Ben?" Kevin licked Ben's earlobe then he looked back to those green toxic orbs which are now filled with lust. Ben shivered then he shut his eyes close.

Kevin slowly stripped Ben from his clothes trying to make Ben as comfortable as possible. Ben was so embarrassed but he must try to be submissive to make Kevin satisfied. Kevin stripped himself up to be fair but then when he removed his boxers Ben yelped in surprise as he saw on how huge Kevin was. "Like what you see, babe?" Kevin asked in a husky voice then he helped Ben to sit up. He then held Ben's hand then led it to his groin that really surprised the younger.

"Kevin!" Ben glared at Kevin but then Kevin smiled at him that soothed Ben's anger. Ben blushed as he looked away and shuts his eyes close as he felt his hand being led by Kevin up and down pumping Kevin slowly which is picking up a pace going faster as each time passes. Ben's eyes shot open when he heard Kevin suddenly let out a husky moan close to his ears.

"D-do you want me to touch yours too...?" Kevin asked as he reached for Ben's member. Ben tried to stop him but Kevin's hand is faster that he didn't know he was moaning loudly when Kevin pumped him slowly. He clamped his hands over his mouth to suppress the moans that are coming out of his mouth. Kevin reached for one of Ben's hand which led to a little struggling but Kevin won the battle and led Ben's hand to where he was pumping Kevin's member.

"K-Kevin... this is so... e-embarrassing!" Ben held the hand that was pumping him then suddenly Kevin stopped. Kevin withdrew his hands from Ben and himself then he let go of Ben. "K-Kevin?"

Kevin frowned then he looked away. "You're free to go if you want... I can do this myself." Ben was shot by guilt and Kevin noticed this so he began to play further.

"But—"

"I said you're free to go!"

"Kevin I'm—"

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Then there... he heard that sob again! '_For the second time Kevin Ethan Levin! For the second time you made Ben cry!_' he thought to himself. Maybe he crossed the line then he hurt Ben's feelings... '_Shit! I forgot that shy people are sometime sensitive when it comes to their feelings... they never get to open up that's why._'

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO SHUT UP!" Kevin looked at the flushed face of the brunette with awe. Did one hour passed? He looked at the clock and its still 50 minutes before that but... what's happening now? "The reason why I am embarrassed is... because... because..." Ben blushed even more but he tried his best to finish his sentence. "Because every time I look at you or got close to you my heart beats so fast like it's going to go out of my chest! I... I am..."

Kevin smiled then he signalled Ben to come closer to him. Ben crawled closer to Kevin without looking at him then he bit his lips as he sat down in front of the raven haired boy. "I love you Ben..." Kevin whispered to him, if Ben could get anymore redder he would look like a tomato.

"I-I... I..." He's going to faint because of too much embarrassment but then Kevin suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay! You don't have to force yourself to say it... I know you love me too." Ben looked away then Kevin held his chin to put him into a deep kiss. Ben moaned into the kiss that which Kevin took as an opportunity to insert his tongue into Ben's mouth. Ben's moans sends vibration to Kevin's body that turns on Kevin so much. They both fell down on the bed as Ben landed on top of Kevin.

o.o.o

"Ahh... Kevin!" Ben kept his eyes closed while he rides Kevin. Kevin supported the limp body while he leaned on the bed frame to see all of the angles of the younger hero.

"Ben... Look at me... Open your eyes." Kevin whispered in a gentle voice to make the younger comfortable on his surroundings. He doesn't want an alien riding him right? Maybe a little but he prefer to see Ben do it instead. The younger refuses to do it as he tried to suppress some of the overlapping moans from his quivering lips. Kevin groaned then he flipped them both so Ben ended up at the bottom again. "_Ben... Please... Look at me... Do you trust me?_" He held Ben close to him as he felt Ben's chest move up and down against his own. As he hugged the younger longer the better, he felt Ben relax as he didn't move for a minute then suddenly slim arms wrapped around Kevin.

"K-Kevin... I-I do..." Ben nuzzled close to Kevin then he smiled unnoticed to the older teen. Kevin can't believe it so he looked at the clock. It's still 20 more minutes before he goes back to his normal emotion! '_I HAVE GAINED THE BIGGEST ACHIVEMENT OF A MAN, GAINING THE TRUST OF A VIRGIN!_' Kevin thought with triumph on his face. Even though Ben is not a virgin anymore... Well it feels like it anyway...

o.o.o

Ben fell asleep afterwards but Kevin stayed awake reminiscing of all the fun he ever had. He then used his one hand to open his drawer then he reached for the schedule. "Maybe I have to try the norma—" He was cut off with a glowing green light and a hard punch on the face.

"RATH WILL STAY HERE! YOU CAN'T TOUCH RATH'S PRIVATE PARTS!" The tiger-like alien huffed then he threw all the pillows on Kevin. "PERVERT!" He then stomped his way down to the living room to stay away from Kevin. Kevin heaved a sigh then he rubbed the part of his face where Rath hit him.

"Well... The Omnitrix won't last that long~" Kevin cooed as he picked up the pillows and decided to climb up the bed to take a nap. "Or should I say _Ben _won't last that long..." Kevin smirked.

o.o.o

Ben decided to see if Kevin is now sleeping or not but he now having a mind and heart battle deep inside. '_Ben! You must see if Kevin is sleeping~ Or how he looks like when he does!' __**'No Ben! He might attack you and do perverted thing to you!' **__'It's obvious that you like it...' _Ben is really confused but then a bright idea shot through him. He surfed the Omnitrix then he transformed into Big Chill, he used his invisibility to sneak up upon Kevin's slumber. _'Genius!' _He thought.

He entered the room by using the walls then there he saw Kevin peacefully sleeping. His heart started to beat faster as he got close to the ruffian. He held his hand close to his heart like it's going to come out anytime. "Kevin..." He whispered as he bit his lips. He heard those light snores then he watched the ruffian sleep closer than he is before. He saw Kevin's mouth agape that gave Big Chill the urge to kiss him. Big Chill leaned closer and closer... then suddenly the Omnitrix had a little malfunction which turned Big Chill back to human. Ben gasped then he heard a giggle behind him. Kevin's eyes shot open then he realized how close he was to Ben.

"I knew it~ You can't stand not to be close to me~" Kevin cooed that made Ben pull away from him.

"Shut up!" Ben looked away then there he saw a little glob of goo with an alien on top of it. It looks like a miniature Goop with no hands and feet. It bounced towards Ben then it jumped high up to his shoulders.

The glob of green goo nuzzled on Ben's neck then it purred like a cut. "Grrooop!" Kevin smiled at the cute sight then he signalled the goo to come close to him. The goo bounced up and landed on Kevin's face. "Groo~" The goo jumped down on Kevin face then it turned into a heart then an arrow which was pointing at Ben. Kevin looked at Ben then the goo.

"Now I'm getting jealous..." Kevin playfully pouted at the goo which stuck out its green tongue in reply. Ben giggled then he carried the green goo. "What would you name it?" Kevin glared at the green goo which glared back at him with those green orbs similar to Ben's green toxic eyes.

"How about Emerald? Do you like it?" Ben asked the green goo which jumped in joy. "You do?" Ben hugged the green goo then he walked out of the bedroom with it. But Ben didn't know that Emerald is the alien who escaped the HQ and Kevin is the one who freed him... He might use it in the future~

**Author's Note: **Oooh~ Why did Kevin do that? Well I don't know~ Hehe! So... about the greatest achievement to men... I'm not sure if gaining the trust of a virgin is one of them. I'm not a guy, no? Oh well~


	3. Chapter 3 Shape Shifting Ship

**Author's Note: **My greatest fear when I was a kid was riding a roller coaster, but now my greatest dream was to ride the FORMULA RUSSO! Is that the name? Oh well~ Formula Russo it is! Well Formula Russo has nothing to do with the story, sorry... It's just a dream that I wanted to share~ Well I like to ride a SHIP and now this is related to the story~

**Personal Aphrodisiac**

**Chapter 3: Shape Shifting Ship**

The next day Gwen gave Kevin another set of schedules, this time Ben would be normal for three hours, lusty for two hours and shy for one hour. This is the time for Kevin's plans... While Ben is asleep Emerald and Kevin talked to Ship about something they wanted to do with Ben in his different types of emotions. Ship and Emerald acquainted with each other and soon they had a budding romance considering them to be males. Kevin heaved a sigh as he watched the two little aliens cuddle with each other that remind him of Ben and himself. Gwen and Julie laughed when they saw how close Ship and Emerald gotten.

When the time came as two hours and fifty minutes passed Ben woke up his normal day. He groaned when he got up the bed then he suddenly felt empty when he saw no Kevin beside him. "Kevin?" He called out then he heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning sweetheart~" Kevin cooed as he walked inside the room. "Look who visited you!" Kevin said carrying Ship and leaving Emerald with Gwen and Julie.

"SHIP! Good to see you~" Ben yelled as he snatched Ship from Kevin then he gave the alien a tight hug. Kevin sat down on the bed and signalled Ben to sit down on his lap. Ben crawled towards Kevin then he sat on the ruffian's lap leaning his back onto Kevin's well built torso as he kept Ship in his tight hug. "Even if I do what you say doesn't mean I forgive you for taking advantage of me..." Ben grumbled. Kevin nuzzled his face on Ben's hair then he lowered his head to breath on Ben's ear.

Ben flinched then he tried to cover his mouth by using Ship. His face was coloured red because of Kevin's small tease. "I am not taking advantage of you!" Kevin said turning Ben towards him "You like it tough..." Kevin settled Ship on the ground then he let Ben fall on top of him as they lay on the bed. Ben rolled his eyes then he looked away heaving a sigh.

"Yeah right..." Ben said in a sarcastic way but then he was caught off guard when Kevin flipped him down and pinned him on the bed. "What are you—" Ben was cut off with a long passionate kiss by the ruffian then he felt Kevin run his warm hands on his body. He began to shiver at the hot skin contact Kevin started then he held Kevin's hands. "We already did this two times in a row! Plus the one at the suite! Are you planning to tear me apart?" Ben complained then he growled when Kevin chuckled at him.

Kevin then pushed him gently against the bed frame then he reached for the two handcuffs under the bed. "Today... we try something new..." Kevin said in a hungry and lusty voice. Ben gulped then he looked deep into the caramel eyes of the Osmosian in front of him. Kevin gazed back at Ben that made the hero's face flush even more. Kevin took a quick glance at the clock only five minutes before he become submissive. '_Perfect..._' Kevin leaned towards the hero to lick the younger's lips and handcuff both of his hands up to the top of the bed frame forceful but not to hard to prevent from hurting Ben's wrists. "You won't be seeing me... You will just feel me, hear me, smell me, and taste me..." Ben's eyes began to widen and Kevin's smirk grew wider.

Kevin told Ship to hand him a handkerchief to blind fold Ben with. Ben tried to squirm but Kevin held his hand and warned him not to hurt himself from the hand cuffs. "Ben... _do you trust me?_" There they are again... those words escaped Kevin's mouth which rang into Ben's ears. It kept on echoing inside his brain then he mindlessly nodded slowly. Kevin gave him a long hot kiss as reward then suddenly the change of emotion hit him. Now is the time for Kevin to blind fold him. Ben didn't show any signs of complains, he seems to enjoy S&M more now. Ben tried to lean in for more kiss even though he can't see Kevin now.

Kevin chuckled then he began to tease Ben by kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his ears, and the sides of his lips but still he doesn't directly kiss the younger fully on his mouth. Ben groaned in disappointment then he flinched when Kevin began to undress him by tearing his clothes apart. Kevin worked on Ben's pants then Ben arched his hips up to help Kevin to remove his pants and boxers. "Kevin..." Ben tried to feel Kevin's presence around. Ben tried to reach for Kevin but the handcuffs held his hands in place.

"I'm here... Don't worry..." Kevin whispered then he held Ben's member as a proof of his presence. Ben flinched at the sudden touch and he began to pant heavily. "See? I will never leave you... I'm here for you... Okay?" He whispered then he signalled Ship to jump up the bed and do what he says. "Remember what we told you earlier Ship? Now's the time for that..." Kevin smirked then he held Ship who shifted its shape into a dildo. Ship was connected to a cord that controls all of its vibration power that excites Kevin.

"K-Kevin... Hurry up!" Ben pleaded that made Kevin chuckle at him. "Enter me already!" Kevin heaved a sigh then he reached a tube of lotion under the bed then he poured a generous amount on his palm. He covered Ship with the lube that made the alien somewhat purr. Kevin adjusted himself on the bed then he double checked if his position can take all of Ben's sexy expressions. When he is satisfied he spreads Ben's legs apart then he hungrily looked at the puckered hole in front of him then he began to slowly insert Ship inside Ben. "A-Ahh! K-Kevin!" Ben was alienated by the new thing that is entering him. It is not Kevin, it is something else... but he can feel Kevin's heat and he can hear Kevin's groans.

"I'm here... don't worry... Its just me Ben, its just me." Kevin leaned towards Ben then he gave Ben a quick kiss. But Ben began to lean in for more so Kevin gave him what he wanted and what he deserves. They began to kiss as Kevin began to undress himself. Ship was wiggling inside of Ben that made the hero curl his toes Kevin reached for the remote then he turned its vibration level into level one. Ben began to whimper and moan softly eventually moaning Kevin's name that fed Kevin's ears. Kevin started to turn the vibration level higher, two... three... four... and lastly, five. This time Ben is moaning insanely loud and he don't care whoever hears him.

"I-I'm going to—" Ben was cut off by a wild kiss Kevin pulled him to. Kevin watched as Ben came then he smirked. "Kevin... I love you..." Ben tried to reach for Kevin again but his cuffs are preventing him to do as he pleases. Kevin looked at the bruises on Ben's wrists then he frowned.

Kevin sighed then he gave a peck on Ben's lips. "Don't move your hands... It will hurt." Kevin held Ben's moving hands then he caressed it to relieve some of the sting. "You hear me?" He bit Ben's neck enough to leave a bruise. Kevin pulled Ship out of Ben's entrance then he smiled at the little alien. "Thank you, Ship~" He purred. Ship, still covered with wet substance looked around then he laid his eyes on Ben who was tied up. Ship shook his head then he escaped inside the room. When Kevin turned to face Ben again, Ben wasn't moving at all, even his chest. Kevin's eyes widen then he checked Ben's pulse... IT WASN'T PULSING!

Kevin immediately looked for the keys of the cuffs then his hands shook as he reached for the key under the bed. When he had the key on his grasp he tried to unlock the cuffs, but because of his shaky hands he couldn't insert the small key to the matching small keyholes. So he threw the keys in panic and absorbed the metal, he easily crushed the cuffs and the brunette fell limp into his arms. He removed the blindfold then to his surprise the brunette pushed him down on the bed sitting on Kevin's torso. "Surprise, Kev..." Ben purred his eyes full with passion and lust, looking down hungrily on Kevin.

"You asshole! That wasn—"

"Ya know... Taming me is a bad idea Kev... You might suffer a _pleasurable _punishment..." Ben leaned down and purred to Kevin's ears before giving it a lick. Kevin's body became stiff and he feels like he's been paralyzed. Ben pulled away then he smirked down at Kevin, he slowly crawled down on Kevin's body and stopped when he is on eye level with Kevin's clothed groin. Ben looked up at Kevin who was eyeing him as he unzipped Kevin's pants. Kevin let out a groan as Ben lowered his pants together with his boxers.

Kevin was fully erected and the sight of Ben taking over him is making his groin twitch. Ben didn't have to wait, he can't wait! He must not wait! Kevin looked at Ben as he lifted his ass up and align it on Kevin's length. And with no further a do he thrusts down sharply that caused him to moan loudly. Kevin groaned and then he held the brunette's hips then bucked his own hips up to meet Ben's rhythm. They both moaned simultaneously, knowing that both of them are nearing the edge. Ben didn't want this to end but he knows... It will. Then a realization hit him, nothing lasts, right? Even this steamy hot sex will leave them tired and catching their breaths. Endings... No. Not that, he doesn't want this to end! "K-Kevin! Stop!" Kevin's eyes widen then he stopped, he didn't really wanted to... But if that's what he wants.

"I-I don't want to end this so fast! Please!" Ben said tears forming at the sides of Ben's eyes. The side effects are really frying Ben's brain! The two bipolar emotions are fighting inside him. He leaned up then he pulled Ben into a hug. "Kev..."

"It's okay, baby..." Kevin whispered he didn't know how Ben will react. He will have to wait for it to come. Ben smiled a little then he snuggled at Kevin, resting his head on the ruffian's chest. When it is now okay to move, Kevin did so. Ben gasped and his back arched as Kevin hit on the bundle of nerves inside him. Kevin smirked then he kept on hitting it dead on abusing it and making Ben moan for more. Kevin bit Ben's shoulder which made a small bruise then he licked it apologizing for ruining his flawless creamy skin. They kept on being connected to each other as they reached their climaxes.

They both screamed each other's name then they collapsed on the bed. Kevin lies next to him sending butterfly kisses on Ben's forehead. "I love you, Benji..." He whispered softly making the younger smile and drift off to sleep.

But before Ben completely slept he muttered small sweet words to Kevin. "Luv... you... Kev."

**Author's Note: **Aww... Isn't it cute? And incredibly hot? Sorry for the late updates! KEEP UP WITH ME!


	4. Chapter 4 Cardion

**Author's Note: **Thank you Narutoyaoi4ever for inspiring me! XD Thank you very much! I've been uninspired lately and I feel like a zombie right now... Exams are finally over! Yes! Now any of you volunteers to be an inspiration? Hahaha!

**Personal Aphrodisiac**

**Chapter 4: Cardion**

The raven teen hugged then brunette closer to his warm body, he smiled brightly like the sun illuminating the dark room they made love in. This room means everything to Kevin now. This is where all of the weirdness happens. He felt the smaller teen toss a little then he looked down. Green intoxicating orbs looked up at his chocolate ones and their day seems to be complete now. The Omnitrix bearer giggled then he stroked the raven's hair.

"Good morning..." Ben whispered.

"Good morning." Kevin kissed the smaller teen's forehead then he slowly sat up.

"Where are you going?" Ben sat up only to lie back down because his butt was sore from last night. Kevin chuckled then he helped his lover sit back up. Kevin goes to his closet then takes out some clean clothes for him and for Ben.

Kevin looked at the trying-hard-to-stand-up teen then he smiled, "Shower?" Ben nodded then he walked slowly towards Kevin.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben then he carried him to the tub, he sat behind Ben then he starts to massage the smaller teen's back. "Mmm..."

Kevin opened the water then he waited for it to surround them fully washing away all the sticky things on their bodies. The water is warm enough to make them both sleepy. They were about to drift off to sleep when they heard a knock on the door. Kevin excused himself then he wrapped a towel around his waist then came to answer the door. It was Julie Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry, have I interfered something?" She blushed looking away from the brute. The raven laughed then he looked down on what the Asian girl was holding, it was a tray with all sorts of breakfast, toasts, orange juices, eggs, and bacons. Kevin looked at Julie then the girl smiled at him. "Where's Ben?"

The raven took the tray from her then led her to the bed. Kevin sets the tray on the night stand then he walked back in to the bathroom.

He saw Ben sleeping and slowly sliding under the water. "Oi! Ben! Wake up!" He grabbed the smaller teen out of the water then he shook Ben. Ben's eyes fluttered open then he saw Julie blushing and covering her face from the door of the bathroom. He looked down then he saw himself still nude.

"Ack! S-sorry!" He tried to cover himself but he couldn't find anything to do so, so he absentmindedly grabbed Kevin's towel to use it to himself.

"What the hell?! Ben give that back!" They stopped their small adorable and hilarious fight when they heard a loud _'thud'. _

o.o.o

Gwen was not amused when Julie was rushed back home because she caught a fever. Now she is discussing things to them on dressing decently in front of girls, even though she likes yaoi, she doesn't like dudes running around naked. The two agreed then they went back to their daily doings.

Kevin and Ben sat together on the couch watching an action movie snuggled up comfortably with each other. They were silent until something flashed through Kevin's mind.

"Hey Benji..." He looked down at the smaller teen while the other looked up at him.

"What is it, Kev?"

The brute thought deep then he answered back, "About last night, when I tied you up... You stopped your pulse... How—"

"Ahh, yes... About that, I just discovered a new alien! Maybe the aphrodisiac triggered it. I don't quiet know..." The brunette sat there a little confused on what he is saying.

"So you're saying that the aphrodisiac affected the Omnitrix creating a new drug-driven alien?"

Ben looked at him with confusion planted on his face. "Drug-driven?"

"Yes, drug-driven. It's because of the aphrodisiac – which is considered a drug to stimulate your hormones – that the alien was made."

"So it was the aphrodisiac's work?" Ben is furrowing his brows having a hard time to take all of it to his brain so Kevin tried to explain further.

He ruffled Ben's hair then he looked at the Omnitrix. "The Omnitrix has many sorts of alien DNA locked up within it and well some DNA needs something for it to trigger. As for that new alien, when you've intake the smoothie maybe that is when that alien was awaken."

Ben huffed. "But why did it take long before it awakened its powers?"

"Some DNAs take time to generate, it's not magic where you can poof everything then ta-da! Finished product! It always takes patience first, Benji. Now lets continue on watching the film." He chuckled.

"Okay then."

o.o.o

Meanwhile, deep within the Omnitrix the alien DNAs are gathered around to evaluate the new alien's powers.

**[RATH IS ASKING WHO ARE YOU?!] **The short-tempered tiger slammed his fist on the desk but the new alien seemed to be calm which surprised all the other aliens.

_[Rath! Would you please calm down?] _A chilly voice said between the tiger's tantrums which made the tiger angrier.

**[NO ONE DISTURBS RATH WHE-] **Rath didn't get to finish talking when Big Chill wrapped ice around his mouth. **[GWAH GACK!] **

Big Chill chuckled probably enjoying Rath's situation right now before putting his attention to the new alien. _[I saw him roaming around here. I have no idea who he is and how did he get his way into the Omnitrix. I don't think the bearer even scanned him from the outside world...]_

All the other aliens agreed on what Big Chill said except for one, Brain Strom.

_[[Chill... As the brain of this society I don't think he is strong enough to get through our security system...]] _He made his way to the said alien then he took one of the limp hands in his claw. _[[Do you see what I mean?]] _

Big Chill agreed. It's not possible for that limp alien to get past through the security... But what if he's got the brains to hack through the system?

_[Introduce yourself.] _Big Chill narrowed his eyes on the red skinned alien with a lithe body almost feminine if you'll ask Big Chill, but he has the same body, right?

The lithe alien stood then looked around at the eyes examining his every move. _**[[I am Cardion...]] **_He smirked when he saw Big Chill looking at him with those green eyes. _**[[I am the new alien that the bearer had discovered!]]**_

Big Chill was taken by surprise. _[N-new alien?] _Everyone dramatically gasped.

Cardion nodded then he walked towards Big Chill holding his chin up and leaning closer to the Necrofriggian before fully locking their lips. Once again everyone dramatically gasped but they didn't do anything about the situation. The Hantro specie pulled away from the Necrofriggian then whispered to its ear. _**[[I control you now... I sent radioactive particles inside your body which will run through your veins and go to your heart so it will only respond to me and my commands... Understood?]] **_Big Chill remained silent, probably thinking over what happened.

_[[Chill, are you alright?]] _Brain Storm glared at Cardion which sat on the seat in the middle of the room. The other aliens did the same, despising him for harassing the alien responsible to guard the Omnitrix, which is highly respected for its service. Cardion smirked amused as Big Chill tried to hide what is currently happening inside his chest.

_**[[Very well... My work here is done! Ta-ta~]] **_And with a blink of an eye, Cardion disappeared.

o.o.o

"Use your new alien, Ben!" Julie sat there with anticipation bouncing up and down on the couch not tearing her eyes from Ben which creep out the said teen.

"Alright, alright!" He looked at the Omnitrix with nervousness then he looked at Kevin who's giving him a thumbs up. Ben nodded then he dialled the Omnitrix and it automatically showed hologram previews of the aliens. He turned the dial then he found the lithe alien standing proud with its hand on its waist. He pushed it down then suddenly his heart skipped a beat.

He found himself on Kevin's lap. "Woah!" The Osmosian's eyes widen. "W-when did you get there?!" The girls giggled then they go to see what the alien looked like.

"What's his name?" Gwen asked.

"Oh wait, I forgot... What name did I yelled yesterday...?" Ben starts to think deeply.

Kevin raised a brow, "You named him after me?" Ben blushed madly then he hit Kevin's head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up, Kev!" Ben huffed.

"Oh! I know now! It's Cardion!" Ben changed back to normal then he realized just now. "And the side effects wore off!" He jumped his way to the kitchen leaving the three teen's jaws dropped.

"H-he just realized?!" They all said in unison.

**Author's Note: **Ah well! That's a wrap! I'm deciding to stick to this story first before finishing the others! :) So see ya' next update!


	5. Chapter 5 Heart to Heart, Body to Body

**Author's Note: **I'm still alive! I have a new computer now so I think I'll update more.. Keyword… I THINK. Now let the story begin!

**Personal Aphrodisiac **

**Chapter 5: Heart to Heart, Body to Body**

Big Chill walked around the narrow corridors of the Omnitrix, he was deep in thought brushing his fingertips on his lips, blushing and thinking about what Cardion did to him. _[That imbecile…]_ He whispered then drops his hand to his side, clenching them into fists tightly.

His eyes widen when he felt his heart beat fast, his body heat up, his face flush and blood starts to rush downwards to his crotch. _[W-wah?!] _He rushed to the closest room which was the new room that was built for the new alien, but Big Chill didn't know any of this, he was too deep in thought on their meeting that he even failed to listen to Brainstorm's words.

The door slid close behind him then he looked down, his crotch Is pitching a tent on his robe-slash-wings. His head shot up when he heard a chuckle, there he saw lying smugly on the bed is…

_[CARDION?! W-what are you doing here?!] _Big Chill blushed even more, trying to cover the tent he's pitching right now.

_**[[I should be the one asking you that but.. I realized. I was the one who led you here…]] **_He smirked then laughed at himself before standing and slowly walking towards the Necrofriggian. Big Chill tried to back away and to open the door but his body froze in place as he felt his heart beat weakly. _**[[You know… I can kill you instantly if I wanted to but I can make good use of your body.]] **_Cardion chuckled then he put his hands on Chills shoulders. _**[[Be mine… Submit to me and only me…]]**_ He looked deep into Big Chill's eyes then his eyes started to glow.

_[S-stop!] _Big Chill tried to look away but his body starts to move against its will. Cardion was already on top of him on the bed in a heartbeat. _[Cardion…] _

_**[[You look so beautiful…]] **_Big Chill blushed then he looked away. _'This is not true emotions… He's… Controlling my heart that's all!' _Cardion frowned then he took hold of Big Chill's chin then he made Chill look at him. _**[[Chill… stop thinking about everything!]] **_Cardion sighed.

Chill narrowed his eyes at Cardion then he looked away again. _[Just get over with it…] _Chill mumbled. Cardion sighed then he leaned down to kiss Chill. Chill felt his heart loosen a bit then he watched as Cardion pull away from him. _**[[I removed the radioactive particles… You are free to do everything you want.]] **_Cardion sat up his body vibrating a little as he struggled to keep his composure.

Chill looked at the hurt look at Cardion's face then without any hesitation he disappeared from the room.

Cardion didn't expect that to happen. He looked at the spot where Chill was lying a minute ago then he clenched the sheets. _**[[He fucking left without even doing it with me…]] **_He sighed then heartbeats began to echo around his room, but Cardion didn't know Chill was still there under his bed, listening to the steady heartbeat and placing his hand on his chest where his heart is located and he realized… His heart is beating in unison with Cardion's. His eyes widen then he blushed again, cursing beneath his breath before completely exiting the room.

o.o.o

Brainstorm knocked on Big Chill's room then he patiently waited outside. When 5 minutes passed and the Necrofriggian isn't answering yet Brainstorm hacked on Big Chill's lock then he walked in right after the door slid open. _[[Chill… Are you okay?]] _The said alien shifted on his bed then he looked up the Cerebrocrustacean then he sighed.

_[Yes I am. Pardon me for making you worried.] _He said then he massaged his temples. _[I am just having some headaches. If you don't mind?]_

_[[Ah yes, I shall take my leave.]] _Brainstorm walked out of the room then the door slid close behind him.

Chill sighed then he closed his eyes and thought about what happened earlier. _'Should I.. check on him?' _ Chill grabbed the pillow then threw it in the air before breathing on it and freezing it and making it drop on the floor and crash to pieces. _'What is with this weird feeling? It feels like… I want to punch him but… At the same time… I don't know!' _Big Chill growled then he used his ghost powers as he decided to check on Cardion.

o.o.o

**Brainstorm! The room of the new alien is emitting weird noises!** Echo Echo rushes to the Cerebrocrustacean then he pointed at Cardion's room. Brainstorm can hear the noises too, the fast beating of a human heart but it's loud. It is echoing around the whole Omnitrix and making it shake too.

**What do we do?! Is he planning something against us?! Is he trying to-** The noise stopped then they all looked at the room.

_[[All of you… Meeting at three.]] _Then Brainstorm walked away leaving the other aliens confused.

o.o.o

Big Chill couldn't believe what he's seeing right now. He mentally cursed himself as he tried to pry off his eyes from the lithe alien on the bed that is slowly stroking himself. _**[[Haah… aah…]]**_

Cardion's body is shaking as if beating like a heart and noises of heartbeats are echoing around the room, Chill's ears are flooded with the heartbeats and the moans slipping out of Cardion's lips. He felt himself getting hard at the sight. He lost his focus and his invisibility failed making himself visible to Cardion. His eyes widen when the beating and the moans stopped then he looked up at Cardion who was looking at him wide eyed.

_**[[W-what are you doing there so suddenly?!]] **_Cardion didn't bother to hide his dick as he continued to stare at Chill.

_[I-I am sorry! I-I-I'll leave now!] _He turned but then his body froze in place and he began to turn and face Cardion again. _[I-I thought you-] _

_**[[I didn't…]] **_Cardion walked towards Chill then he pressed Chill on a wall. _**[[Our heart still beats in one…]] **_He whispered with a husky voice making the Necrofriggian shudder and gasp.

_[W-why…?] _Chill watched as Cardion gets closer to him and the Hantro specie buried his face on the crook where the shoulder and the neck meet. _[There's so many other aliens out there! Female aliens! But why me?!] _He heard a loud beat then he looked at the alien who wasn't moving his face from the crook of his neck.

_**[[Why…?]] **_Cardion wrapped his arms around Chill tightly then he whispered ever so slowly _**[[Because I love you…]]**_

Chill's eyes widen then he pushed Cardion away then looked at him as if it was just a big joke then he started laughing making Cardion scowl at him. _[Ahaha… Y-you're kidding right?]_ He then looked at Cardion who wasn't impressed at all. _[Right?]_

Cardion sighed _**[[No… I'm not joking,]] **_He then grabbed Chill's arm then he pushed the blue alien on the bed. _**[[And I'm gonna have to punish you for laughing at me…]]**_ Chill gulped as Cardion looked down at him hungrily but suddenly it turned into an innocent and anxious expression. _**[[You're gonna submit to me now, right?]]**_

Chill sighed then flicks Cardion's forehead making Cardion flinch and grab his arm. _**[[Sorry… Reflex system.]] **_Cardion let go of him then Chill sighed then looks at him. _[Yes… Yes I will.] _Cardion's eyes widen then narrows as he watched Chill blush then shift uncomfortably beneath him. _**[[Still nervous because of the punishment?]]**_ Chill gasped then looks at him then he shook his head. _**[[Then what?]]**_

_[It's my first time…] _Chill blushed even more, hiding his face with his robe-slash-wings.

Cardion smiled down at him then he runs his hand on Chill's robe then he kisses Chill's forehead. _**[[I guess I'll punish you some other time then… Tonight, let's make this special.]] **_

Chill smiled then he pulled Cardion into a gentle kiss. Cardion smiled in the kiss as he continued to stroke Chill's robe. Then soon, Cardion's hand went down to Chill's arm, stroking it slowly, massaging the bicep the Necrofriggian was sporting by kicking alien butts. His hand went lower and lower until it's on Chill's thigh. _[M-mph…] _Chill moaned into the kiss as Cardion starts to use both of his hands to spread Chill's legs and to massage his thighs.

Cardion pulled away and he looked at his handiwork. _**[[Aren't you a little overdressed for this?]] **_Cardion smirked as he tried to open the robe. Chill chuckled then he opened his wings making the lithe alien above him flinch. Cardion looked down and saw Chill's erection who was begging for attention a very long time ago. _**[[Mmn…]]**_

Cardion slowly kissed his way down to Chill's manhood, moaning in pleasure, leaning at every touch as if their lives depend on it. It was all getting good and heated up until the door slid open and the Cerebrocrustacean was standing there, astonished by the disturbing sight unfolding in front of him. Cardion's movement and Chill's moans froze as they heard the door open. They both turned their heads to Brainstorm's direction, their eyes wide just as wide as the intruder's.

_[[What is the meaning of this?!]] _Brainstorm snapped then he pulled the lithe alien away from the Necrofriggian. _[[I didn't expect this from you Big Chill!]] _Chill flinched then wrapped his wings around him looking down with shame on his face. Cardion looked at Chill, a little hurt from what he can see on his partner's eyes. Is he really ashamed to be touched by him? Is Chill just forced to be touched by him?

_[[Cardion will be put to the Isolation Room till both of you had repented from this… SINFUL act!]] _Brainstorm dropped Cardion then he called out the drone guards to take Cardion away. Cardion watched Chill on his bed as he was taken away. Chill didn't intended to look at Cardion because he doesn't want anyone to see him crying and very vulnerable but Cardion thought it was from the shame that is enveloping Chill because of their "sinful act".

Cardion looked away as he was brought to the Isolation Room and was locked up there until Brainstorm decides to set him free.

o.o.o

Ben watched as the Ominitrix on his hand continues to vibrate.

Kevin looked at him then he sat next to the brunette. "What are you doing, Tennyson?"

Ben stared up at him then looked down at the Omnitrix again which stopped vibrating when the brute came. "It was vibrating a second ago." His confused intoxicating eyes watching the Omnitrix closely.

Kevin shrugged then he wrapped one arm around Ben's shoulders. "Maybe it's just itching for a fight." He sighed. "Let's get some afternoon sleep and cuddle me." He said with a straight face before standing and walking upstairs to their bedroom.

Ben giggled then he goes to follow Kevin.

**Author's Note: **FINISHED! :DDD Sorry if the update took…. Veeeeeeeeeerrrrrryyy looooooooooooooooong! Well it's here now~ :3


End file.
